


Two

by NoDecaff4Me



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Felicity Smoak, Post Episode S07E07, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDecaff4Me/pseuds/NoDecaff4Me
Summary: Post Episode 7x07 ficlet about the first hours after Oliver stepped out of the gates of Slabside.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that was on my mind over the last two weeks. It can't be easy for either Felicity or Oliver to get used to life after Oliver returns from his 7 months in Slabside.
> 
> This one is about Felicity and her emotions. It's short, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.
> 
> Happy Sunday! :)

 

_“... he’ll be a free man again…”_

It had almost been almost two days since she had heard those words. Since she had time to process the meaning of them. Since they started to register with her. That she had allowed herself to hope that her Oliver was coming home to her.

_Two days._

Two days since she had dropped the gun on Diaz, knowing that Oliver, HER Oliver was finally coming home to her.

Two days since she had been ready to give in to the hopelessness that had been growing inside of her since the day she had to watch Oliver being taken away from her. The hopelessness that had been spreading like a wildfire the second she knew she had to send her son away because not even ARGUS protection was good enough to keep him safe.

Two days since she had held a gun to someone’s face and had been ready to pull the trigger before those words finally gave her hope again.

They had already been on their way when the call came in telling her and Diggle about the prison shut down… when they heard the news that Diaz had apparently broken into the prison with the help of paid inside men and had started a riot in Slabside in an attempt to kill Oliver.

_Two hours._

Two long hours with no information whatsoever. Of them simply waiting outside the prison walls with no one telling them what was going on inside.

Two hours of waiting in fear that Diaz would still win in the end.

Two hours in which the uncertainty and trepidation quickly drove her to the edge and the regret of not having pulled the trigger when she had the chance to became almost overwhelming before, at last, the prison gates opened and the shock of seeing her husband, her Oliver, walk out of there alive and she could finally take him into her arms again and those thoughts slowly dissolved into tiny fractures.

_Two hours._

Since their silent ride back to the city. Since she just closed her eyes and leaned into her husband and held on tight to him just as much he did to her and since John had dropped the two of them off at the apartment she had signed a lease for only a few days ago.

Since they were alone again.

_The two of them. Alone._

_Two hours._

Two hours of gentle gestures and timid touches in between whispered words of love and reassurance with their sole focus on each other. Nothing else in this moment mattered but the two of them and nothing apart from the fact that they were back where they belonged, where they wanted to be. Back where they both had fought hard to be again.

  
_Two minutes._

Two minutes since she had closed the door behind her and left Oliver alone in the bathroom so he could take his first shower in peace and silence and start to adjust to this new sudden change in their life. Time to process that this was not just a figment of imagination.

Two minutes since she had stepped into the bedroom in their new apartment and absentmindedly started to unpack the first of many boxes. The first two minutes in what felt like an eternity that her mind was not in overdrive, focusing on one single thing. The first time in months she wasn’t in a constant state of fear. That she did not need to feel afraid that someone could try to kill William or her at any moment, scared that this time she wouldn’t be so lucky, and she didn’t know how to feel except for confused.

_Two people._

She brushed her fingers over the picture of William and Oliver she had picked out from the box. It was the one she had placed on her nightstand while they were in witness protection. They were the last two faces she saw at night before she fell asleep and the first thing when she woke up in the morning. The two people who had kept her going.

The two most important people in her life.

There was nothing she wouldn’t have done to protect those two. Even if it meant to do the unthinkable. Even if it meant that she might not be able to come back from that.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she slumped down to the floor at the foot of the bed. She cradled the picture in her arms and close to her heart when the fear that she maybe had already past that point.

Two days since she thought that she could get her old life back.

Two hours since she knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

Two minutes of fear that she could never get it back.

_“Come here.”_

Two whispered words.

Words she thought she’d never hear again without having to listen to them through a phone.

She hadn’t noticed the bathroom door open or her husband sitting down right beside her until those whispered words brushed her ears as two strong arms pulled her from the floor and laid her down on the bed. He covered her with the comforter and got in bed behind her and pulled her flush against his chest and she instantly melted against him.

Only he had that power over her. Only he could put her at ease.

_Only one._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read, or just want to say hi? Please do!  
> Kudos are always welcome, but a comment goes a long way! I can't wait to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
